kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Clone Party
"Let's Play Clone Party" is the 13th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 65th overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Stumpy all show up at a costume party dressed as Mr. Cat and argue about who does it better. To settle the matter, they have a Mr. Cat-impersonating competition. Plot The episode starts with the main four throwing a party at their house. Mr. Cat is eating chips while Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack dance to music. They start to wonder where Pretty and Eugly are, since they were invited as well. Just then, the twins arrive, and Pretty decides to make a grand entrance by getting her sister to knock down the front door and jumping in. The music stops and the main four simply stare at her in confusion, and she complains that the party doesn't feel like a party at all. Pretty approaches Mr. Cat, who is drinking a soda, and asks why he isn't wearing a costume. It turns out that it's actually Kaeloo wearing a mask of Mr. Cat's face, and she starts doing the "booty dance". She then explains that she had a "very original" idea, which was dressing up as Mr. Cat. Kaeloo sees Mr. Cat sitting on the couch and asks him why he isn't wearing a costume, but she finds out that it is Quack Quack, also disguised as Mr. Cat. She starts to feel disappointed since her "original" idea isn't original anymore. Mr. Cat starts to flirt with Pretty, and she is charmed - until she finds out that it's Stumpy disguised as Mr. Cat. She tries to hit him, but she realizes that she can't bring herself to hit anything that looks like Mr. Cat. However, Eugly probably wouldn't mind, so she asks her to hit him instead. Stumpy, Kaeloo and Quack Quack start arguing about which one of them gets to dress up as Mr. Cat. Suddenly, Bad Kaeloo appears behind them and roars at them, and Kaeloo is confused. It turns out to be Mr. Cat in a costume, who hits them all on the head with mallets as if they are xylophones. Kaeloo decides to hold a competition to see who is the best fake Mr. Cat, and invites the real Mr. Cat to judge the competition. She lists off several of Mr. Cat's character flaws, which takes until night, and says he should decide who exhibits most of those qualities. Quack Quack is called up to the stage for his act. He does a magic trick and turns a sheep into a chainsaw, and Stumpy starts booing him from the audience. Kaeloo gets Stumpy to stop, and then she calls Mr. Cat to comment on Quack Quack's impersonation of him. Mr. Cat demonstrates the way he would actually use a chainsaw, by cutting Quack Quack in half. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat not to hurt Quack Quack, even for the sake of a demonstration. Next up is Stumpy. He jumps out of a cat flap and chases Quack Quack around, and Quack Quack hides behind a picture of Bad Kaeloo. Stumpy attempts to French kiss with the picture, and Mr. Cat, embarrassed by this, goes onstage and asks about Stumpy's sister before kicking him offstage and calling for the final competitor, Kaeloo. Kaeloo does a terrible job, holding her fingers like a gun and yelling "I'm so bad!" Mr. Cat decides that they all did horribly, and says he is inimitable. Pretty decides to do an impression of Quack Quack by flapping her arms and saying "Quack". Stumpy hits her with a giant mallet, still pretending that he is Mr. Cat. Kaeloo tells Stumpy that the competition is over, but he points out that Mr. Cat didn't say who won, so it is still going on. Kaeloo starts searching for Mr. Cat. She sees him, but it turns out to be Quack Quack in a disguise. Mr. Cat, disguised as Pretty, informs her of his supposed whereabouts, and Kaeloo thanks him before realizing that it was Mr. Cat in a disguise. She subsequently attacks the real Pretty, believing she is Mr. Cat in a disguise. Kaeloo, acting more and more delusional, starts to think that everyone around her is Mr. Cat. Stumpy notices that Kaeloo seems to have gone crazy, and he informs her that the real Mr. Cat is rolling around on the ground a few feet away, clutching his sides and laughing. Kaeloo says that Mr. Cat should impersonate Quack Quack so that the others can do more accurate Mr. Cat impressions. The episode ends as Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack chase a screaming Mr. Cat around the stage with his own weapons, and Pretty and Eugly watch from the audience. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Pretty * Eugly Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's sister Trivia * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * This episode revealed that Stumpy is aware of Mr. Cat's crush on Kaeloo. It was revealed in "Let's Play Baby-Sitting" that he was also aware of Kaeloo's crush on Mr. Cat. * This is the second time where Quack Quack and Stumpy have a head like Mr. Cat, the first time was in "Let's Play Guess Who!". Goofs * In the shot where Kaeloo finds out that Quack Quack is also dressed up as Mr. Cat, Pretty is nowhere to be seen. However, in the very next shot, she is shown standing in front of Eugly. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Clone Party" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Supporting Character